Użytkownik:Jetian/Spectra (anime)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Spectra| jname=スペクトル| tmname=Spectra| slogan=yes | sloganline= | image=Spectra's Return.png| size=300px | age=yes| caption=Spectra w serii HeartGold & SoulSilver| years=20 (przed spotkaniem Celebi'ego) 17 (Black & White) 19 (HeartGold & SoulSilver) | gender=Męska| hometown=Nieznane| colors=yes| eyes=Niebieskie| hair=Blond| region=Sinnoh | relatives=Nyur (siostra)| trainer=yes | trainerclass=Trener, Ex-członek Zespołu Plazma, Hodowca| game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=Użytkownik:Jetian/BW004| epname=Axew, smok z problemami! | enva=Aio Yuki | java=Rica Matsumoto }} Spectra (Japanese: スペクトル Spectra) jest główną postacią w Black and White i HeartGold and SoulSilver. Historia thumb|left|Spectra w przeszłości|250px W przeszłości Spectra pierwotnie działał jako łowca nagród pod przydomkiem "Spectra Phantom" (tzw. "Widmo Fantoma"). Wykonywał jedynie zadania, które miały na celu ratowanie Pokémonów z rąk złych ludzi takich jak Zespół Rocket, czy Zespół Aqua. W wieku 8 lat dostał Zoruę i Axewa jako swoich pierwszych partnerów. Gdy ukończył 10 lat, wyruszył w swoją podróż z swoją młodszą siostrą, Nyur. Podczas podróży los zmienił jego przeznaczenie. Podczas walki z ze Shadowem (którego wtedy jeszcze nie znał), Trubbish przypadkowo użył Autodestrukcji, w wyniku czego Nyur spadła z urwiska, przez co Spectra myślał że zginęła. Od tego czasu miał wyrzuty sumienia i gniew do Shadowa. Po 2 latach podróżowania poznał N, który tak jak on lubił Pokémony. N chciał je wyzwolić z ludzkich więzów, więc wraz z Ghetsisem założył Zespół Plazma. Spectra był pierwszym żołnierzem, który dołączył do niego. thumb|left|Spectra w serii Black & White Wkrótce, w wyniku splotu okoliczności, Spectra natrafił na Celebi, Strażnika Czasu. Po małym nieporozumieniu, Celebi w akcie ochrony Spectry przed dzikimi Houndoom'ami, załamał czas i przestrzeń, w wyniku czego Spectra "odmłodniał" o 3 lata, co miało wrażenie, że Spectra nigdy się nie postarzał. Po przygodach związanych z jego losem, Spectra powrócił do Unova z wieściami o Zespole Plazma w miasteczku Accumula. Niedaleko miasta spotkał Corey, trenerkę z Sinnoh oraz nowicjuszkę, Berlitz (a póżniej Korenę). Po krótkiej przygodzie z jego Zoruą i Axew'em, Spectra dołączył do nich, podróżując po regionie Unova i walcząc z żołnierzami Zespołu Plazma. W czasie podróży Spectra miał nieprzyjemność spotkać Shadowa, Trenera z jego przeszłości, który wiedział o przystąpieniu Spectry do Zespołu Plazma, jako że on sam był częścią zespołu. Od tej pory Spectra zamierzał usunąć z swego życia Shadowa i ilekroć się z nim natknął, walczył z całej siły, niemal doprowadzając do podejrzeń Corey, Berlitz i Koreny. Spectra, wraz z Corey, Berlitz i Koreną zostają wplątani w wojnę pomiędzy Zespołem R i Zespołem Plazma, podczas której ponownie spotyka Shadowa, który pokonuje go i coraz mocniej wywiera na Spectrę presję. Ostatecznie na Wyspie Ogrodów Wolności Spectra ponownie pokonuje Shadowa, i tym razem go zasypał głazami, ale i to na nic się nie zdało. Shadow wyjawił, że Spectra jest członkiem Zespołu Plazma, przez co Spectra musiał ponownie przejść do Zespołu Plazma. Podczas służby po stronie wroga, on i Shadow zostali wysłani, by strzec Wiezy Spiralnej Smoka w Mieście Icirrus, gdzie ponownie starli się z Zespołem R i Corey z Berlitz i Koreną. W Cień Siostry Spectry, dziennik zostawiony przez Spectrę ujawnił Corey, Korenie i Berlitz jego przeszłość i niechęć Spectry do Shadowa. Ostatecznie Spectra zrozumiał, że N zamierza oddzielić świat ludzi od świata Pokémonów i powoli okazywał sprzeciw temu planowi. W końcu podczas bitwy z Corey odkrył, że jego siostra jednak żyje i że to co mówił Shadow było kłamstwem. Ale kiedy Shadow porywa Nyur za odejście Spectry z Zespołu Plazma, Trener postanowił tymczasowo dołączyć do Corey, Koreny i Berlitz, by się zemścić na Shadowie i zniweczyć plany N. W Początek Turnieju okazuje się, że Spectra przed dołączeniem do Corey i jej drużyny zdobył osiem odznak, które uprawniają go do wzięcia udziału w Lidze. Spectra okazał się silnym przeciwnikiem, gdyż pokonał 3 Pokémony trenerki jednym Haxorusem. W Próba Spectry walczył z Corey i okazał się być utalentowanym trenerem, lecz i tak przegrywa z Corey. W końcu podczas finałowej walki z Zespołem Plazma w Zamku N, Spectra ponownie stanął do walki z Shadowem i go ostatecznie pokonał i zabił, zrzucając na niego kolumnę i tym samym okazując swe oblicze potężnego trenera, który nie cofnie się przed niczym, aby uratować swoją siostrę Nyur. W Początek Gromoburzy Spectra odjeżdża do Hoenn wraz z siostrą, by założyć centrum hodowli Pokémonów. On i Nyur zostali wspomniani przez Korenę w Czarny Bohater i Biały Bohater. On i jego Zoroark powrócili w Powrót Widma, gdzie otrzymali sygnał SOS od Corey po bitwie z Zespołem R w Cianwood. Okazało się, że zdobył w Hoenn Steelixa i Mantine'a, których używa jako środków transportu po lądzie i po wodzie. Pomógł Corey, N i Soarze przedostać się przez morze do Olivine. Potem ponownie się pojawia w Porządek Początku, gdzie pomaga N'owi. Następnie walczy z nim i go pokonuje. Osobowość Spectra to osoba owiana tajemnicą. W przeszłości był silnym trenerem, ale przez "przypadkową" śmierć Nyur zamknął się w sobie. Jego styl walki różnił się w wielu bitwach. Zwyczajnie w walkach zachowuje chłodną twarz i nie okazuje emocji, ale kiedy walczy z Shadowem, pozwala emocjom wziąć górę. Mówi się, że jest bardzo tajemniczy. Wygląd Spectra nosi czerwoną maskę, która obejmuje górną część jego twarzy. Mała, niebieska tęczówka pojawia się na czarnym oczodole, tęczówka znika, kiedy maska jest usuwana i pojawia się z czerwonym światłem, kiedy maska jest zakładana, on ma tylko jeden wziernik po prawej stronie, podczas gdy nie ma wziernika po lewej stronie. Maska może mieć w sobie komputer, ponieważ pojawia się charakterystyczny dźwięk, kiedy Spectra zakłada maskę. Spectra jest tez oddziany w czerwony płaszcz z czarnym kołnierzem, antagonistyczną koszulę i spodnie pod tym oraz białe rękawiczki na rękach. Spectra przed spotkaniem Celebi'ego miał zielone oczy i miał strój pirata, ale teraz ma niebieskie, pozbawione emocji oczy i długie blond włosy (prawdopodobnie barwione). W HeartGold & SoulSilver, nosi czarny płaszcz podobny do jego płaszcza z Black & White i ma czarną maskę, która pasuje do jego atrybutu Mroku i Ducha, jego nowa maska ma teraz dwa wzierniki i są jednakowej długości, w przeciwieństwie do starej maski. Wciąż ma kolczaste blond włosy. Niektóre z jego włosów są dłuższe, a część z nich jest krótsza. Pokémony Przy sobie "Martwi" Nieznany Status Kategoria:Własna twórczość